


Let's Lurn!

by CJCroen1393



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Creepy, Other, based on the Roy is Evil theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My silly boy has allowed his eyes to grow arrogant and rude, for this I will take him on a trip to punish land."</p><p>The Don't Hug Me I'm Scared series from Roy's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Lurn!

**Author's Note:**

> And now for something completely different!

Roy had it all planned.

He had started the lessons, hoping that it would break him the way he was broken long ago.

His son was his main target, but those two friends of his, the red one and the bird, were often brought along for the ride.

He had started small and simple. A cute little Sketchbook, singing to the boys about creativity. She would start the whole thing, adorable and silly. The trio enjoyed themselves. They sang along. They joined in with her "creativity". And then, she sprung the trap. She manipulated the environment into a maddening atmosphere, bending it all to her will. The trio had their minds warped for a good three hours before it all finally settled back down. The Sketchbook, with a smile on her face and a tune in her heart then made the demand.

"Now let's all agree to never be creative again!"

The second lesson began shortly after, when the boys wanted to watch their favorite show. Roy had heard them saying that they didn't have enough time to watch it. _Time_. Yes, THAT was a good lesson.

Roy sent them a new teacher, a singing clock named Tony. Tony sang to them about time. Yellow Guy and Duck Guy were happy to go along with it. Red Thing wasn't so interested, but fortunately Tony was capable of forcing him in. Roy watched as the clock kept manipulating the trio, telling them about time. His lesson wasn't really that informative--most of it was completely wrong, in fact--but that was the point. Roy didn't really WANT Yellow Guy to actually learn.

Tony decided to end the lesson by aging the trio until they all started rotting. Yellow Guy pleaded for everything to stop, but Roy refused to let it. His son would break as he broke. He would break him as his father broke him so long ago.

And then, something happened that none of them could have expected.

The kidnapping.

The trio was kidnapped by a large, green monstrosity, and he took the Sketchbook with him for some reason.

Roy had heard what had happened. The monster had tied up the trio, his son included and beat them all into submission, telling the world that if he didn't get money, he would kill them all, plus the Sketchbook, whose pages were being ripped out day by day and had her body nailed to the wall.

No...Roy would not accept this. If anyone was going to torture them, it was him.

And so he set it up. The Kickstarter page on the internet. He hammed it up. Played himself up as a broken, pained man whose only tie to sanity was his sweet little boy. "Donate money to save my son!" said the Kickstarter page. All of it had been a lie, of course, but one thing was sincere: He did want his son back. Even if just for the torture.

It seemed that that his fake pleas were heard, as soon he had gained enough money to send to the monster. He sent Tony to give away the donation personally--soon, nothing was left of the greedy monster but a pile of green fuzz and ugly maggots.

And afterward, the lessons continued as normal. This time, Roy sent a little butterfly named Shrignold to teach Yellow Guy about "love"...except, Shrignold was a cultist who wanted to force Yellow Guy into being part of his rock cult. The lesson was more brief, but it was still maddening for Yellow Guy...especially when he got a good look at what may have been his and Shrignold's baby.

But then...the other two had to go and get clever.

It started with the fourth lesson, when the trio had gotten so used to all this that they tried prodding the objects into singing. Roy didn't mind this. It made his job easier and perhaps more fun too, as he was able to play with their expectations by sending one teacher and then swapping him for another--as he did with Gilbert the Globe and Collin the Computer.

But the Red Guy quickly turned out to be a threat. His constant questioning of Collin's lesson had soon begun to unravel the world as it truly was. If he pressed things any further, Red Guy would have exposed everything. Roy had to get rid of him. He had tried to kill him, or at least drive him mad, but instead the Red Guy escaped into the outside world. In the end, Roy decided to leave him be. If he ever tried to interfere again, Roy would simply drag him back in and get rid of him permanently.

Duck Guy was next. The Health Food Band that Roy sent had deeply unsettled the little feathered headache. It didn't help that the Duck and Yellow Guy kept questioning where Red Guy was. Nor did the fact that Red Guy was trying to contact them from the outside. It seemed that he was more determined than Roy had thought. 

The Duck had started to get desperate. With a panicked squawk of "I don't wanna do this anymore!" he tried to flee. Roy refused to let him. He trapped the Duck in a machine and had the Health Food Band's cans eat his organs. The Duck's organs were then served to the Yellow Guy.

The Duck Guy was dead.

The Red Guy had left.

And so that just left Roy's son, the Yellow Guy. So what will become of the boy? What Roy wants most is for him to break like he broke long ago.

Roy will break him and no one will stop him.

As his boy weeps in bed over his lost friends, he doesn't notice the lamp next to him suddenly gaining a pair of mischievous eyes...


End file.
